The present invention relates to a geographic map overlay and, more specifically, to a method and system for overlaying map data onto real world data.
Augmented reality (AR) is a live direct or indirect view of a physical, real-world environment whose elements are augmented (or supplemented) by computer-generated sensory input such as sound, video, graphics or global positioning system (GPS) data. It is related to a more general concept called mediated reality, in which a view of reality is modified (possibly even diminished rather than augmented) by a computer. As a result, the technology functions by enhancing one's current perception of reality (whereas virtual reality, by contrast, replaces the real world with a simulated one). Augmentation is conventionally done in real-time and in semantic context with environmental elements, such as sports scores on television during a match.
With the help of advanced AR technology, made available by smart glasses, for example, which are capable of computerized vision and object recognition, information about the surrounding real world of the user can be made interactive and able to be digitally manipulated. In some cases, artificial information about the environment and its objects can be overlaid on the real world as seen through smart glasses.
Meanwhile, during flood or heavy snow conditions, an entire geographic surface area may be covered with water or snow. In these or other cases, people may have a difficult time distinguishing among road areas, land areas, water bodies, etc., and severe accidents may result.